The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new floribunda rose variety having the rounded plant habit, flower clusters and glossy foliage of the coral colored floribunda female (seed) parent combined with the vigorous growth, own root ease of propagation and growth and good flower form of the male (pollen) parent.